vivianvideofandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Play Awesome
This is a video series in which various Vivian Video members provide commentary on games in a very silly and upbeat manner. Cheats are allowed, and generally anything goes. Games LPA Half Life 2 - Filmed on June 14, 2009, 3 episodes were released, the only existing footage as the rest filmed were corrupted. LPA Portal the Flash Version - This series was filmed on June 19, 2009, and was finally released in 2011. LPA Ocarina of Time - Originally filmed on August 19, 2009, this is the series with the most episodes. Episodes continued to be filmed and released through 2010-2012. LPA New Super Mario Bros Wii - Originally filmed on December 12, 2010. Currently unreleased. LPA Sonic 1 - This series was filmed entirely on March 7, 2012 and 5 episodes were released until November 20, 2012. It is so far the only LPA series in which the game has been completed. LPA Sonic 2 and Knuckles - This series was originally filmed April 22, 2012, and is planned be released after LPA Sonic 1 runs course. LPA Glover - Originally filmed October 12, 2012, and continued in December 2012. Currently unreleased. LPA The Sims 2 GC - This series was originally filmed October 27, 2012. No more episodes will likely be filmed as Thomas Quigley has moved to Florida and will be unavailable to continue the series. LPA Super Mario Bros - Originally filmed January 25, 2013, 3 episodes were released from February 2013 - January 2014. LPA Super Mario 64 - Originally filmed on April 10, 2013, 2 episodes were released in April 2013. LPA Mario Kart 64 - Originally filmed April 12, 2013. Currently unreleased. LPA Perfect Dark - Originally filmed February 8, 2013. Currently unreleased. LPA Battletanx - Originally filmed February 15, 2013. Currently unreleased. Future Plans There are no plans to continue the series after existing footage has been exhausted. These games had been considered for possible coverage: *Half Life (PC, 1998) *Majora's Mask (N64, 2000) *Minecraft (PC, 2009) *Sonic 3 (GEN, 1994) *Goldeneye 64 (N64, 1997) *Timesplitters 2 (GCN, 2002) *Galaga (NES, 1988) *Super Mario World (SNES, 1990) If you are interested in seeing the series make a comeback, send us a message at letsplayawesome@gmail.com. Capture Methods LPA Half Life 2 was filmed using Fraps and Audacity, although we had a lot of issues with this setup and didn't continue using it for long. Only 3 episodes of LPA Half Life 2 were released with this method, with the remaining nearly 11 parts lost due to video corruption. The video of the surviving episodes was pretty buggy as well. LPA Portal the Flash Version and the first couple of parts of LPA Ocarina of Time were filmed using a combination of Windows Vista, Project 64, Audacity, and Quick Screen Recorder. This setup was incredibly undependable, and produced many errors, such as: *The "Where does this block go?" error in Part 13. *Spiders in general crashing the game randomly, and all the time in the forest temple. *Floating through the forest temple roof and ending up in the fire temple. (Footage Lost) Also, the video wouldn't always save properly, or at all. There was a bluescreen at least once, that deleted the video and sound entirely for the parts we covered and they had to be refilmed. Audacity worked for the most part, crashing horribly only once. It happened to the sound for LPA Ocarina of Time Part 13, and it had to be restored from the automatic backup and sped up by ear, since the backup had slowed it all down. Vista cares not for your destiny. The second setup used Windows 7, Project64, Audacity, and Fraps. However, the majority of footage from this time ended up corrupted, the only parts released using it being LPA Ocarina of Time 14 and 15, even though 16 and 17 were originally filmed the same way. After that, we purchased Pinnacle Studio and an N64 Gameshark to record the footage directly from the TV. However, this setup was never used to film any episodes, as shortly thereafter the microphone we had been using died, and our computer also developed major issues and had to be rolled back to Vista. Thus, we skipped right to the next setup. The setup after that involved using a camcorder pointed at a TV Screen, connected to Pinnacle Studio. The camcorder didn't technically support this, so what Pinnacle Studio was doing was recording through the camcorder, while the camcorder actually remains on standby. After that, we returned to Windows 7, and have a new microphone. For older games, we'd use a the screen recorder Camstudio, and for newer games, we'd record directly from the TV with Pinnacle Studio. We use Audacity for sound. Category:Video Category:Video Games Category:Shows Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Fix